


Holtzbert Week 3 - Attack of the Drabbles

by maschinenmensch



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert - Freeform, Holtzbert Week, and everything in-between, look mom I'm writing again, or something, short works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maschinenmensch/pseuds/maschinenmensch
Summary: 100-word drabbles in honor of Holtzbert Week.





	1. Her Side of the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, I'm alive! Sorta.
> 
> I've been away for awhile, mostly due to dealing of a lot of things in my personal life. Most of them were rather unpleasant, but let's not get into that, shall we?
> 
> Anyway, since my muse has pretty much been MIA, I thought I'd challenge myself for this year's Holtzbert week, and write 100-word drabbles. Which sounds much easier than it looks, trust me. I hope you enjoy them, and hopefully, I'll get the writing bug back again soon! <3

Holtzmann flips over and expects to grasp a slumbering form.

Instead she finds cool sheets.

It was a minor disagreement about the risks Holtz takes. But due to smart-assery on her part, it ended with Erin leaving Holtzmann in a huff. Thus, she faces the unfamiliar feeling of sleeping alone. It’s been so long since she has. 

Tomorrow she’ll buy Erin a muffin and coffee from her favorite cafe. She’ll give her girlfriend puppy dog eyes, a quivering lip and endless apologies. And Erin will forgive her. They’ll be fine.

But for now her side of the bed is empty.


	2. Emergency Room

“It’s just a scratch.”

“If I can’t superglue it shut, it’s not a scratch.”

“You superglue your cuts Holtz? That doesn’t seem very sanitary.”

“Hey, it works babe. But for you, I want to make sure you get the best care possible.”

“I’m sorry we’re here. I know you hate hospitals”

“It’s fine, Erin. I want to make sure my buttercup is ok. That was a nasty spill you took..”

“I’m clumsy.”

“No, it was badass. And hot. Super hot.”

“Do you always think with your lady bits?”

“Only when you’re around, babe.”

“Shut up and kiss me you dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I'm still being silly on Tumblr if that's of interest to you - @geekmisconduct
> 
> As always, thank you for reading my brain droppings!


	3. That Was A Real Thing, Right There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, you really thought I couldn't write a smutty drabble huh? Think again!
> 
> As far as my writing goes, this is pretty tame, but it's probably a bit NSFW.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Erin should have been embarrassed as hell.

But instead she was biting her lip and clutching the tablecloth in front of her as Holtzmann did  _ things _ to her underneath the table.

A quite nip of the teeth and Erin couldn’t help the moderately loud “oh my god” that slipped, garnering a few raised eyebrows.

A thumb and a long tongue and that was it - Erin succumbed.

Holtzmann got out from under the table moments later, wiping her lips. She grinned and winked as she slunk back in her chair.

“I really love dessert. That was a real thing, right there.”

  
  



	4. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been following along here. Your kudos and kind words are encouraging! :) Hopefully it spurs more creativity.
> 
> And now, onto the fluff...

Holtzmann fidgeted.

“You’ve seriously never been to pride? You’re the gayest of the gay.”

“No, I just…”

She paused. Erin reached over to take her girlfriend’s hand.

“Hey Holtz, it’s ok. I’ve never been to pride either.”

Holtzmann tried to smile. “I just don’t like crowds and the noise and…”

Erin interrupted her with a soft kiss.

“We’re going together, ok? You and me.”

The blonde squeezed Erin’s hand. “I’ve never been so proud of anyone in my life. It’s fitting, I guess. So I’m glad I’ll be there with you.”

Erin beamed. “I’m so proud of you too, Holtzy.”


	5. High School

“They called you ‘Rubber-Legs Holtzmann’ in high school?”

“Sure did hot stuff. My freshman year I won the school’s limbo contest. My classmates were mesmerized by my flexibility.”

“Erin, why are you so quiet all of a sudden? And licking your lips?”

“What!? Oh nothing, Holtz. Just distracted by an equation I’m working on.”

“Uh-huh. Sure. You’re not pondering what an asset my flexibility is? Or just thinking about my assets?”

“You’re terrible Holtzmann. Stop wiggling your eyebrows.”

“But am I wrong?”

“No. Now come make out with me on the couch before Abby and Patty come back from lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I was actually given the "rubber legs" nickname in junior high after a limbo contest. Make with that what you will ;)


	6. History Has Its Eyes On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little tardy posting this. Mea culpa.

“What’s this?” Erin frowned at the small box.

“Open it. It’s a gift.” Holtzmann nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot.

Erin opened the box to reveal a delicate silver chain with a pendant made of polished wood.

“Oh, it’s beautiful Holtz. But… “

“It’s exactly one year since you stormed into Higgins with your tiny bow-tie. So I made you this with a piece of wood from the lab desk where I first laid eyes on you.”

“You’re something else Holtzmann.” Erin leaned forward for a kiss.

“That’s what they tell me,” Holtzmann said softly before their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to google to figure out what the topic referred to - only to discover it's a song from Hamilton. Pay me no mind, I'm an old, lol.


	7. Meet the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we come to the end of the drabble-fest. Here's another schmoop-fest for y'all. No cavities please.

Robert Gilbert cleared his throat, and Holtzmann shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Erin and her mother had gone to the restaurant’s restroom, and Holtzmann could only imagine the tongue lashing her girlfriend was getting, judging by her mother’s behavior this evening.

“My wife is very opinionated, as I’m sure you’ve noticed. Despite what she’s said tonight, I want you to know something.”

“You make my daughter happy, And for that, I consider you part of our family.”

“Th-Thank you sir.”

“Call me Bob. And I’ll try to remember to call you by your last name.”

Holtzmann grinned. “That’s a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another Holtzbert Week wrap. Thank you to every one of you who read, left kudos and commented. It's been a rough several months, but I'm hoping returning to writing again will help me heal. Which will make my Holtzbro happy, as she's been pestering me to write with her again ;) 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr - @geekmisconduct. I promise I do still post Ghostbusters stuff :D


End file.
